


Relax, Darlin'

by ShusalixSmiles



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day 1: Touch, Drabble, M/M, McGenji Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: “Didn’t think a fella like you could get stiff shoulders too.”“I was also surprised at first.  After all these years, I still have much to learn about this body,” Genji said almost fondly, looking at his hands, flexing the metallic joints. Jesse tilted his head and pressed his thumbs into the muscle between Genji’s shoulder blades. A soft sigh fell from Genji’s lips, and his head lolled forward, ever so slightly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some super quick shitty writing for mcgenji week between assignments QQ it's pretty awful but I can't help it i still wanted to contribute something for the otp week forgive meee  
> Day 1 - Touch (that equals suggestive massages right *finger guns*)

“How’s that?” Jesse asked as pressed his fingers into the synthetic material of Genji’s shoulder blades, standing behind the couch that the cyborg sat on. His armour plates lay on the table in front of them, and Genji hummed, nodding his head. The ribbon from his headpiece fluttered against the back of the sofa, and his visor glinted beside his chest plate. It was a strange sight, seeing the cyborg without the protective plating on his upper half, the tan material of his artificial skin defined and melding into smooth steel curves. Compared to his usual poise and elegance, it was a little odd to Jesse to see Genji so relaxed and…strangely defenceless, though he wasn’t dumb enough to test the limits of that. He was happy enough being able to see Genji’s face, those clear, deep brown eyes, eyes that had seen so much and still sparkled with the energy of a teenager. His long lashes fluttered against his scarred skin, and though Jesse found beauty in the blemishes, he knew it would be rude to stare too long, as much as he wanted to.  
  
“It is good,” Genji murmured, his eyes half closed. “I appreciate your help greatly, Jesse.”  
  
“My pleasure.” Jesse patted his shoulder softly. Inside, he felt a little honoured that Genji had asked him of this favour, instead of anyone else in the compound. “Didn’t think a fella like you could get stiff shoulders too.”  
  
“I was also surprised at first.  After all these years, I still have much to learn about this body,” Genji said almost fondly, looking at his hands, flexing the metallic joints. Jesse tilted his head and pressed his thumbs into the muscle between Genji’s shoulder blades. A soft sigh fell from Genji’s lips, and his head lolled forward, ever so slightly.  
  
“What does it feel like?” Jesse asked, kneading his fingers methodically into the Genji’s shoulders, adding a little more pressure and gauging his reaction. Genji’s eyes fluttered shut, and Jesse kept at his pace.  
  
“…Different,” Genji said softly, and as the gunslinger moved his fingers up the slender neck, his sighs turned deeper. “Like being touched through – liquid.” His breath hitched through his sentence and his body shivered lightly as Jesse pressed his thumbs into the grooves of the muscles along his neck. Jesse cleared his throat, trying to ignore the suggestive sounds steadily falling from Genji’s lips, focusing on smoothing his hands over the stiff muscles. He tried to map out the structure of Genji’s body instead, feeling out the places where the flesh met the artificial, letting his fingers figure out the grooves and rub out the knots. As he continued his internal mapping, his thumbs dug into a particular soft spot against Genji’s neck, just to the side of his spine beneath where his ear would be, and the reaction was instantaneous. The cyborg shivered, a wave rolling through his entire body, and a deep, breathy moan fluttered from his lips. Jesse’s eyebrows shot up, and Genji seemed to catch himself, his eyes flying open – when did his cheeks start flushing such a sweet red? – his hand over his mouth like he could take the sound back. Jesse didn’t blame him for being embarrassed, he’d heard his fair share of pretty little sounds, and the raw lewdness of Genji’s voice had him stunned for a moment.  
  
“Well, didn’t know I was _that_ good,” Jesse joked casually, moving his fingers again against Genji’s still body.  
  
“I – I did not mean to…” Genji made like he was getting up, and Jesse pressed his thumb into the same spot, making the cyborg’s limbs droop as he sagged back into the couch, another gasp escaping through his fingers. “Jesse…” His voice trailed off weakly, and the gunslinger smiled to himself. What a spot he had found.  
  
“Hey now, no need to get all flustered,” Jesse crooned, “Just relax, darlin’.”  
  
Genji made a noise from the back of his throat that could have been a protest, but made no attempt to get up again, his hands gripping onto the edges of the seats beside him. Jesse continued to focus his attentions against that sensitive spot, looking for places that would pull the same reaction, his fingers wandering more and more – a place near the edge of his collarbone, beneath his jaw. Genji’s chest rose and fell as his breathing became more uneven, his lips pursed as to mute the gasps and pants. As Jesse persistently unwound him, bit by bit, it seemed that even Genji himself had forgotten why he was there to begin with. His voice slowly began to escape, long groans in time with the movements of Jesse’s hands, his breath shaking as he breathed in. Jesse’s mouth grew dry, each sound making it harder and harder to think straight, arousal building hot and slow in his stomach. Suddenly, a loud slam made him jump out of his skin, his hand automatically rising to his hip where his holster was, while Genji’s eyes flew open, his hand already around the hilt of his sword at his back.  
  
“Ow – man, I told you not to push me!” Lucio groaned, sprawled on the floor as Hana swore in her native tongue, disentangling herself from Lena. Jesse stared incredulously as the three pulled themselves off the floor, grumbling and bickering the entire way. Genji’s mouth opened and closed several times, and in the end he just settled for looking confused. Lena was the first to look up sheepishly, clearing her throat and giving them a cheery little wave.  
  
“Hiya! Funny catching you lot here!” She smiled brightly, grabbing Lucio and Hana’s sleeves. “We’ll just be on our way –”  
  
“Jackpot!” Lucio looked at them and raised both his arms in the air triumphantly as he grinned at Hana, “D.Va, you owe me 20!”  
  
“No way!” The pretty teenager huffed, placing her hands on her hips defiantly. “You heard them, they were _definitely_ doing it –”  
  
“Ah, ah, ah!” Lena slapped her hand over Hana’s mouth and Genji dropped his head into his hands as Jesse snorted, having the decency at least to look sheepish.  
  
“Well, howdy to y’all too,” Jesse sighed, and Genji lifted his head from his hands, a pained smile on his lips.  
  
“Okaywe’llseeyalater!” Lena spoke so fast her words almost jumbled into one, and Jesse caught her lips mouth ‘sorry’ as she pushed the two arguing back through the door. It seemed incredibly quiet now that they were gone, and Jesse sighed again. The mood was absolutely, completely and utterly destroyed.  
  
“Well.” Genji stood up, picking up his visor and the armour plates off the table. “I suppose it is not the worst thing I have been caught doing.”  
  
Jesse raised an eyebrow. Genji rolled his head around on his shoulders, sighing blissfully. He walked towards the door and turned back as he opened it, tilting his head.  
  
“Jesse?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Are you coming?”  
  
“Huh?” Jesse’s brain short circuit as he stared at Genji dumbly. “Where?”  
  
“Somewhere we cannot be interrupted,” Genji lips curved into a small, teasing smile. “And where we can prove Hana’s bet to be correct.”  
  
Jesse stood speechless for a moment, and then, in the calmest way possible, ran after Genji.


End file.
